Polos Opuestos
by kusajishi-chiru
Summary: Los polos opuestos se atraen, o al menos eso pensaba un joven Emil de 15 años al ver como su padre recibía una eufórica bienvenida de parte de una danesa muy hiperactiva para su edad. - No se hacer summarys lo siento. Denle una oportunidad por favor. Es FemDen x Nor. Todo desde el punto de vista de un joven Emil.


Esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió en el trabajo cuando estaba haciendo nada. Espero que la disfruten.

**Advertencias:** Es universo alterno. También es una historia hetero, no traigo nada en contra del yaoi, simplemente no se escribirlo. Uso de nombres humanos. Islandia es hijo de Noruega más no es hijo de Dinamarca. Posiblemente OoC

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya, si fuera mío habría mas nórdicos y quizás serian mas largos los capítulos. Tampoco la imagen para representar esta historia, pero lo es la única que encontré de ellos así, mis respetos para su creador.

Sin más retrasos por favor léanla y espero que les guste.

* * *

Los polos opuestos se atraen, o al menos eso pensaba un joven Emil de 15 años al ver como su padre recibía una eufórica bienvenida de parte de una danesa muy hiperactiva para su edad.

Y no solo el lo pensaba al ver una escena como la de ahora, cualquiera que los viera en la calle o que los conociera de poco tiempo pensaría lo mismo, ya que, Lukas Bondevik casi siempre mantenía esa expresión estoica en su rostro sin contar su voz monocorde para casi cualquier situación, todo lo contrario a su pareja, Mathilde Densen que siempre esta sonriendo y demostrando su humor al mundo médiante su kinestecia y acciones verbales.

Y es que aunque Emil compartiera una personalidad muy similar a la de su progenitor, aun no asimilaba bien de que el estuviera con la danesa. Y no es por que esta le desagradara ( al menos no todo el tiempo, ya que a veces le hacia pasar vergüenzas cuando le recogía del colegio), si no porque el aun no entendía por completo la relación de los mayores y eso que llevaban juntos oficialmente casi 10 años.

Pero aquella extraña danesa de cabellos raramente bien alborotados, era capaz de hacer lo que algunos pensaban que no era posible, como el hecho de hacer que Lukas sonriera y riera de manera sincera, aunque fueran contadas veces, pero por lo que el a visto en su corta vida, no cualquiera lo lograba. Igualmente era capaz de hacer que subiera el volumen de voz o de hacer que se mostrara avergonzado, en especial cuando le contaba anécdotas de ambos cursando el instituto. Ella hacia que el mostrara varias facetas que muchos jamas verian, haciendolo ver tan humano y no un ente sin emociones como alguna vez escucho que se referian a el.

Si, en definitiva eran totalmente diferentes, pero hay cosas que tienen que ser diferentes para estar juntos, bien esta el positivo y negativo en el magnetismo o el yin y yang que formaban un balance en la vida.. Aun ellos se completaban mutuamente, de una forma que no cualquiera entendería. Ellos eran felices estando juntos, porque se completaban, no, eso no era lo que pasaba con ellos, la realidad es ellos se amaban y, eso se percibía claramente estando cerca de ese par.

-Emil... Emil, ¿Estas bien? ¿No te sientes mal?.- Decia la femina con un deje de preocupacion en la voz.

De repente el aludido volvió a la realidad, sintiendo como era zarandeado suavemente por Mathilde y observado fijamente por su padre.

-¡He!... ¡Ha!, si, estoy bien, no se preocupen- respondió el joven albino.

-¿Seguro?. Te veías muy distante. ¿Te preocupa algo?- Cuestiono el hombre de mirada seria.

-No y ya dije que estoy bien- sentencio el pequeño albino.

-Ok, como digas. Pero recuerda, que puedes confiar en nosotros.-

Justo en ese instante la rubia se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-¿Puedo continuar con mi tarea?- Interrogo el mas joven de la casa un deje de fastidio en su voz. Y es que se no se había distraído tanto tiempo como para que se preocuparan ¿ o si?.

-Ya. Como quieras nos vamos, solo te a viso la cena estará lista en un hora- dicho esto por el hombre de la casa, pasaron los mayores a retirarse del lugar. Mientras sus padres se retiraban de la habitación el se quedo viendo una vez más como al irse la rubia reía de una forma muy estrepitosa, mientras su compañero de vida le decía que tanto escándalo era molesto.

Y es que aun viéndolos no los entendía del todo, el a veces veía a una mujer eufórica y aun hombre muy serio de mirada fría. Pero de tanto haber estado creciendo junto a ellos podía ver ese sublime brillo de felicidad en los ojos de su padre. Aunque quizás aun es muy joven para entender ciertas cosas o situaciones. Lo único que entiende es que ese para se aman y por mas cliché y cursi que se es escuche sabe que es un amor verdadero y muto, lo suficiente para desmentir ese estereotipo que te venden desde que preguntas como saber que encuentras a la persona que amas. No hay que se similares, ni tener todos los gustos en común para amarse. Es por eso que no entiende como la gente puede decir eso, aun teniendo el claro ejemplo de sus padres.

* * *

Ven les dije que era cortita jajajaja...

Si me regalan un review para animarme no pereceria mal.

Ciao


End file.
